


与爱同罪

by fionavv



Category: BX
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fionavv/pseuds/fionavv
Summary: 伪兄妹
Relationships: bx - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	与爱同罪

＃这就是个三观不正，剧情一般，车一般的车  
＃都是假的！勿上升！勿上升！

：向日葵 金艳如火  
麦田里 群鸦燥动

上流社会的聚会，各怀鬼胎罢了，说说笑笑的一家人，你又知道他们是什么关系呢？

今天是程氏集团总裁夫人的生日，说起这个夫人可大有来头，前夫刚死了不到3个月，马上带着儿子改嫁到了程家，第二年便为程先生生下了一个儿子。  
“喧宾夺主的意味很浓厚呀！”  
“我本来就是主人啊。”  
“说的也没错。”  
她程潇本来就是程氏集团正儿八经的大小姐，不就是个继母的生日宴会，她就是要抢这个风头又如何。  
吴宣仪对于闺蜜的做法已经见怪不怪了。18岁那年她没有劝住程潇，就意味着这条路无论多难走，她都要陪她走到底。  
她宁愿看到程潇报复全世界，也不愿意看到程潇伤害自己。

“潇潇今天打扮的很漂亮。”  
“谢谢妈妈。”戏演多了，人也就不累了。谁能想到这个继母昨天嘴里骂着“贱货”，还赏了她一巴掌。  
“今天来了很多叔叔伯伯的女儿，快帮妈妈看看，哪个和你哥哥比较般配。”还没等到程潇开口，一旁的人便有了异议。  
“我没有结婚的打算。”  
开口的正是被议论的当事人，程潇继母的儿子——王一博，如今程氏集团的总经理，她父亲得意的继子。  
“胡说什么。潇潇，快帮妈妈看看，哪个女孩适合当你嫂嫂？”嫂嫂，听起来真讽刺。  
“妈妈觉得林伯伯家的女儿就很好，性格温婉，知书达礼。”  
“我觉得不错，你觉得呢？哥哥。”  
王一博看着程潇一脸人畜无害的笑容，沉着脸喝完杯里的红酒便远离了这对貌合神离的母女。  
“人都走，就别演了。您儿媳妇您随便挑，女儿累了，先告辞了。”

程潇拉着吴宣仪在宴会还有半个小时结束的时候离场了。  
“接下来什么安排？”  
“内衣店走起。”  
“哈？”吴宣仪看着程潇满脸问号。  
“睡衣昨天被撕坏了。看我今天这身穿着引来一群色狼虎视眈眈，估计回去三天下不了床。”  
吴宣仪听了后不禁轻笑，程潇的口气真的像是在抱怨一个爱吃醋的老公。但笑完后又恢复了正色，“潇潇，别陷得太深，最后伤了自己。”  
可是宣仪，己经晚了。

沉默中，突然响起的消息显得很突兀，内容很简短，“我在停车场等你。”

： 悲伤与狂欢流窜

把自己的快乐建立在别人的痛苦上，未免太过舒适。大家一起下地狱，才算公平。

在程潇眼里，母亲的死亡并不是一场意外。程母出生在一个书香世家，用大家闺秀来形容并不为过。所以从小程潇耳濡目染，为人处事都十分有家教涵养，外加从小学习舞蹈，给人一种只可远观的气质。

那是一个台风天，程母回程家的第三天，母亲只说想回家看看，并没有讲明什么原因。因为台风天的缘故，下午到舞蹈课取消了，程潇便一早回到了家。  
刚刚上二楼，程潇就听到了一些奇怪的声音，她一点点走向声音穿出来的房间，心也慢慢不安起来。

“程总，您真的好厉害啊！”  
“啊……”女人放肆又淫荡的叫喊中夹杂着躯体碰撞的声音。  
房间的门并没有关紧，程潇透过缝隙看见了两俱裸露的躯体正暴露在阳光下。  
那个女人坐在母亲的梳妆台上，嘴角上还挂着不明的白色唾液，双腿搭在男人的肩膀上，男人正在她的私密处吸允着。  
不知怎么女人突然看向了门口，她看着程潇露出来了一个嘲讽的笑容，便又开始了呻吟。  
程潇跑回自己的房间，对着马桶开始呕吐。那个女人看到了自己，她是故意的，真令人恶心。  
晚饭时刻，程父领着那个女人下了楼。“潇潇，这是爸爸的新助理，宋美善宋阿姨。你之前也见过的，我们去参加了她先生的葬礼。你宋阿姨也是个苦命的人。”  
“潇潇长的真漂亮，和程夫人一样都很有气质。”  
“谢谢。”18岁的程潇第一次见识到大人世界的复杂，眼前的女人明明几个小时前就以胜利者的姿态直视她。  
两天后，程潇收到了母亲自杀的消息。所有的人都告诉她，母亲是抑郁而死，但是程潇不信。她不吃不喝，甚至想要跳海寻死，幸好被宣仪拦了下来。后来她从阿姨口中得知，母亲回娘家之前曾经在厨房的燃气灶上烧了一沓照片，具体是什么，便无从得知了。  
程潇觉得，一定和那个女人有关。尤其母亲入土还不到一个月，她就带着她的儿子登堂入室。

世界的有趣之处便在于，事物是发展的、有联系的。看到的，是真的却又不是全部。对程潇而言是这个故事，对王一博而言却又是另外一个故事。

王一博的父亲是一个建材公司的老总，可惜经营不利，亏空了五百多万，急需拿下程氏集团的项目。人一旦富起来，就不想过回贫穷的日子。他想到了一个办法，即使丧心病狂，也无所谓了。

王父带上了自己的太太约了程总一起吃饭，席间合作的事情倒是没有谈太多，只是一个劲灌酒罢了。一个人怎么能喝得过两个人，大约1个小时候，三个人就有些不省人事了。  
“程总，我看这么晚了，就在这酒店的楼上住下来吧。”  
王父开了两间临着的房间，把程总扶了进去，也把自己的老婆扶了进去。  
他把两个人塞进了同一个被子里，想着喝的不省人事也不会出什么事情，明天起来讹姓程的一道就可以了，便锁门离开了。

可是他也忘了，心怀叵测的人也总是想往上爬的。门刚关上的一瞬间，床上的女人就睁开了眼睛。刚才喝的酒里，她都兑了水的。既然你先不仁，就别怪她不义。机会是你的给，又怎么能怪我呢。  
宋美善起床去浴室拿了一条湿毛巾，回来给床上的男人擦脸，“程总，程总……”  
“嗯。”  
看见男人刚睁开眼睛，宋美善就亲了上去，男人顺势把身上的女人压在了身下。  
都是不干净的人罢了。

王父拿到了他想要的合同，但他和夫人的争吵也越来越多。  
又是一阵摔东西的声音。  
“你又去和那个姓程的鬼混了？”  
“你这话怎么说，不是你把我亲手送到人家床上的吗？”  
“我可没让你和他睡。”  
“上床不就是睡的吗？人家程总可比你大方多了，每天的珠宝都不带重样的。你个没出息的。”  
听到这，门口的少年转身离开了。后面的对话，应该更加不能入耳。  
不到一周，王氏建材公司的老总跳楼自杀了。葬礼后，宋美善进入了程氏成为总裁助理。三个月后，嫁进了程家。

吴宣仪问过程潇，为了两个人渣搭进去自己值吗？  
“他们不值，可是我妈妈值。”  
“你害死我的母亲，毁了我的家庭，我也要用同样的手段，让你的儿子成为我的裙下之臣。”

：亲爱的梵谷 多孤独

我算计你，你算计我，我们本来就是同一种人罢了。

程潇在爬上王一博的床之前，进行了很多的前期准备。  
四个人一起吃饭的时候，在长辈面前用小腿故意蹭王一博的小腿。  
又或者，晚上故意地去他书房向他借书，把软趴趴的胸部贴在男人的背上。  
在厨房，故意转身把水撒在他身上，拿纸巾擦拭时去碰触他敏感的地方。  
可是，无一例外，王一博都没什么反应。  
“宣仪，难道我的行为还不够大胆。他不会喜欢男的吧！”  
“你那个哥哥看起来不是个轻浮的人，只是觉得你的行为看起来很奇怪吧！”  
“就算是喜欢男的，我也能给他掰直了。走！和我去趟内衣店。”  
程潇买了一套情趣内衣，决定今晚一定把王一博拿下。  
“潇潇，趁现在回头还来得及，你真的没有必要的。”吴宣仪还是不想程潇走到这一步，为了报复付出自己的身体。  
“那个女人最心疼的就是她儿子，我一定要让她看到他儿子被毁掉的样子。”

程潇算准了时间，敲响了王一博房间的门，“哥哥，我进来了。”  
王一博低着头在查看文件，根本没看程潇一眼，不过她早习惯了。  
“哥哥，我给你热了牛奶，你喝一口嘛！”  
“放在那就行。”  
程潇拿起桌子上的牛奶，凑到王一博的面前，“你喝一口嘛”，“不喝”。  
推搡着便洒了王一博一身，“哎呀，我不是故意的，我马上给你擦干净。”  
程潇跨坐到王一博腿上，边用灵巧的舌头舔舐着王一博脖子上的牛奶痕迹，边用手解开他的衬衣扣子。  
王一博按下了程潇胡作非为的手，“你在干什么？”  
程潇的笑容极其妩媚动人，她向前倾了一下身子，私密处顶着男人的炽热，胸前的柔软贴合着男人的胸膛，凑到男人的耳边，“当然是给哥哥舔干净啊…”  
“小妖精。”王一博的声音有些嘶哑，话音刚落遍便开始掌握主动权准备攻城略地。  
理论是一回事，实践又是另外一回事。程潇在实战之前可是做足了功课，勾人魂魄的性感媚术可以学个七八分，一到真枪真刀上就露馅了。  
“傻瓜，要换气。”王一博的语气暧昧又温柔，听的程潇一阵脸红。  
“有你这种师傅，我一定学的很快的。”说罢，主动吻了上去。输技术也不能输气势！  
王一博看着眼前的可爱“纸老虎”有些无奈，明明就还是个小姑娘非要装成熟女人。既然想玩，那就玩下去。  
不得不说程潇的悟性是极好的，教了两次就学会了换气。  
两个人头抵着头正在喘息了将近一分钟，程潇从王一博的腿上下来，扯着王一博的领口把他带到床边。  
程潇解开了外面的白衬衣，里面漏出了一套黑色的蕾丝情趣内衣。上身的薄款蕾丝内衣根本兜不住D罩杯，粉色的蓓蕾还清晰可见，下身的丁字裤若隐若现的私密处令人遐想。  
他的这个继妹真的是天生尤物，让人充满占有欲。这一刻起，便不想让别人再看到这幅光景，这个女人只能是她的。  
程潇以喵咪的姿态跪在床边，整个半球都暴露在王一博的眼前。  
“主人，喵喵饿了。”  
程潇伸手脱掉了王一博的睡裤，开始隔着内裤抚摸那团炙热。  
“就用这个来喂喵喵好不好。”  
程潇脱下王一博内裤的时候，小弟弟就硬了起来，“主人也很想要我不是吗？”  
程潇双手握着已经硬了的“食物”，伸出舌头开始舔舐。感官上来的刺激让王一博倒吸了一口冷气。  
“喵喵最喜欢吃肉棒了。”  
程潇从睾丸软沟的地方舔到阴茎的下侧，再一路总舌尖轻触到龟头，进而把整个阴茎吞下去。  
“唔——唔——”  
女人的整个身体随着她的动作开始晃动，胸前的饱满像荡秋千一样，冲击着王一博的视线。  
“你是想要我的命。”  
王一博把巨物从程潇的嘴里抽了出来，把人顺便推到了床上。  
“哥哥忍不住了吗？”简直是狐狸精投胎转世。  
“要爽当然要一起爽。”  
王一博知道程潇还没被开过苞，所以前戏做的很足。  
边亲吻着她，边用巨物蹭着她的私密处，让它足够湿润。  
“啊…嗯…”  
王一博低头隔着黑丝含住了她的花蕾，他不断的吸允着，内衣上充满了唾液。  
情趣这种东西，有点就可以，碍事的时候当然得撕掉。  
胸部脱离了束缚，整个呈现在王一博面前，完美的少女酮体让他杀红了眼。他一只手揉搓着左边的山峰把它捏造出不同的形状，一只手开始伸到下面的私密处。  
手指进去的一瞬间，程潇忍不住颤栗了一下。  
“好紧。”  
一根手指，两根手指，三根手指，抽出。  
“哥哥，我要。”  
“潇潇要什么？”  
“插我。”  
程潇的小穴早己溃不成军，浸湿了一小片床单。  
王一博把少女的腿摆成M字，灵活的舌头开始舔舐着少女的小穴。  
“啊……”少女的叫声就是最好的春药。  
“妹妹，你也来尝一尝。”王一博亲吻着程潇，下体不断地摩擦程潇的大腿根部。  
考虑到女孩是第一次，王一博进入的很慢。  
“如果疼就抱紧我。”  
进入了三分之一，  
“啊，太大了，出去，我要死了。”  
进入了二分之一，  
“呜呜呜呜，”程潇开始拍打王一博的背部。  
终于，程潇感受到了无比疼痛的撕裂感。她终于成了一个女人，也让王一博成了她的男人。  
考虑到程潇初经人事，王一博射了一次就放过了她，方正来日方长。

“我的哥哥，不应该待到宴会结束吗？怎么也提前溜走了，别让妈妈说是我带坏了你。”  
程潇阴阳怪气的话王一博都当成了耳旁风，只是径直走过去，拿手来回轻抚着女人的脸。  
“疼吗？”  
程潇抬头，望着王一博的眼睛。就是这种错觉，一种好像他们真的是情侣的错觉。  
“宣仪告诉你的。”  
王一博没有和程潇继续讨论这个问题，便吻了上去。  
这个吻轻柔，不带有一丝情欲。  
“潇潇，放手吧。”  
程潇觉得王一博的话可笑至极，这场博弈她已经倾其所有，凭什么让她满盘皆输。

时光倒回到昨日。  
老天爷好像都在帮程潇。  
明天是那个继母的生日宴会，父亲因为工作问题晚上才会回家，又刚好赶上了王一博休息。  
时机正好，什么时机？大约是该谢幕了。  
“是我不好看吗？好不容易休息了，还看什么文件。”程潇合上了桌子上的文件，伸手摘下了王一博的眼镜，“斯文败类。”  
王一博握住了程潇的手，把她带到了怀里。  
“整个程氏怕只有你敢对我这样。”  
“过奖，过奖。”  
“这几天不开心吗？我手机上银行卡的短信可是没停下来过。”  
“心疼了？”  
“不心疼。我赚钱不就是给你花的吗？”  
“呦呦呦，要是明天宴会上那群富家小姐，听了王少爷您这发言，肯定仰慕您仰慕的不得了。”王一博好像闻到了一股酸味，“吃醋了？”  
“怎的可能，人家可都是我未来嫂子的候选人。我这个醋怕是吃的名不正言不顺。”说话阴阳怪气的，标狼，一定是吃醋了。  
王少爷在线os:女人吃醋了怎么办？哄哄就好了。不会哄怎么办？那就用实际行动。

程潇被王一博压在床上的时候，脑袋还没转过来弯，不是应该自己勾引他吗？怎么还没怎么样，就被按在床上了呢？  
“王一博，”王一博正在程潇的脖颈处刻苦耕耘，含含糊糊地应了一声，“嗯。”  
“你是不是很容易发情啊。”  
“啊，你干嘛咬我。”  
“谁让你没事净想些乱七八糟的。我不是容易发情，只是因为对象是你。”  
虽然床上说的话多半掺假，但程潇听的也是很高兴的。  
“王一博，你为什么硬的这么快。”你要是看到自己喜欢的女人一丝不挂的躺在你身下，不硬的恐怕只有公公了吧。  
为了避免程潇再说出什么让人闹心的话，王一博选择用嘴巴堵住她的嘴。  
“一博，王一博。”  
“嗯…”王一博正忙着吸允程潇的胸前的两颗樱桃，“宝宝，你是不是怀孕了啊，奶子怎么感觉又大了。让我吸吸有没有奶水出来。”  
“那你可要好好尝尝。”  
情欲的叫声此起彼伏，声声妩媚入骨，令人遐想无数。  
房间的门开了一条缝，不知道这个画面，宋女士会不会似曾相识。  
王一博刚插入，程潇就夹紧了她的小穴。  
“宝贝，可别玩过火。”  
“怎么，怕命根子折在温柔乡里。”  
“你可舍不得。”  
“王一博，你爱不爱我？”床笫上的话本就带着几分假意，情欲里的话就更不能当真了。  
“我爱你。”  
程潇感觉自己的小穴不断地被抽插着，每次进出都伴随着一句，“我爱你”。  
到达高潮的一瞬间，迷迷糊糊地听到耳边有人说，“程潇，我爱你。”  
但她也却清醒地给予了门外的女人一个胜利的微笑。

：不回顾 不顽固 不踟蹰

“不就是勾引别人儿子，被捉奸在床，打了一巴掌嘛！我脸皮够厚，没有大事，死不了。”  
王一博侧身吻上了程潇的脸颊，“可是，我心疼。”  
程潇早己经分不清自己是真情还是假意了，但她能确定。王一博一定不是真心，他们可是一样的人呢。  
“王少爷，让我收手的事情，这出大戏就该落幕了不是吗？你和我也该桥归桥路归路，都别干涉对方的厮杀报复。”  
“潇潇，勾引我并不只是为了让我的母亲看到我们欢爱的场景吧。你是想早毁掉她最得意的作品——我，才对吧。所以，为什么放过我？爱上我了？”  
“我没有。”  
“不乖的人是要被惩罚的。”

王一博下车把程潇从副驾驶拉到后座，关上车门，委身就欺了上去。  
程潇胡乱地拍打着王一博的肩膀，奈何力量悬殊，一狠心就咬伤了王一博的下唇。  
“王一博，你看清楚，我是你杀父仇人的女儿，我接近你是为了报复你母亲和我父亲，我从来没爱过你。”  
“潇潇，你知道每次说谎都会下意识的眨眼睛吗？”  
程潇沉默不语。  
“你以为我是那么号引诱的，随便一个身材好的女人脱光了站在我面前，我就会上她。我第一次见你是在学校的排练厅里，那个时候你正在准备元旦晚会，我没有见过像你一样又漂亮跳舞又好看的女生，你相信一见钟情吗？”  
程潇的脑子司机了，王一博这是在和她告白吗？  
“只不过没想到后来我们的关系，这么复杂。傻瓜，你为什么会一个报复恶人呢，我们两个人一起把他们击垮不是更好吗？”我们向来都是一样的人，难道忘了？  
“王一博～”程潇骑在王一博身上，双手揉搓着他的脸，“我要听那句话！”  
王一博把那双作恶的手从他的脸上拿掉，包裹在了自己的手里，“程潇，我爱你。你看看你是想要程氏破产还是架空程氏，只要你开心，我都办得到。”  
“那你怎么养我啊！”  
“做王氏的董事长夫人不是更好？”以王一博的资质和这些年积累的人脉，做什么都会很好的。  
“好。”  
“那王夫人，我们是不是该做点事情来庆祝我们恋爱的第一天也是最后一天。”  
“最后一天？”  
“嗯，明天就去民政局领证。”  
“谁要嫁给你。”  
“马上哭着求我让我上她的这位女士。”


End file.
